


Who put the cube in the sink?

by Steena



Series: Maintaining peace [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Problems adjusting, Tarn is a cleanfreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Tarn is having difficulties adjusting to life on earth. The Decepticon's doesn't do their duties and of course that rubs the DJD leader the wrong way. And apparently, he's a bit germaphobic.





	

"You traitors! Do you really think I would let you all get away with abandoning your duties for the cause?!" Tarn bellowed, turning to the mechs cowering in the corner.

Helex could be seen backing out through the door he'd just been coming through, unseen by the DJD leader. Tarn stalked forward, somebot whimpering in fear. Behind his mask Tarn smiled, the sound the only music he had heard since landing on this ghastly mudball.

"I will add this heinous act of neglect of duty to my list and, mark my words, I _will_ find out who is responsible. Then every single one responsible will be _punished_!"

His guns hummed to life and he revelled in the terror teeking from the mechs fields where they cowered in the corner, pressed together like scared turbofoxes.

"Tarn! Offline your guns. Right now." Megatron's distinct voice was low but firm and brokered no argument.

"Lord Megatron!" Tarn turned and saluted glorious leader.

 _Was that an aborted roll of Lord Megatron's optics?_  

"What's going on here?"

_Megatron was going lax, Tarn noted. Before, it had always been 'Tarn, report!'. Not this...this uncouth language._

"They are neglecting their duties and somebot need to be punished, my Lord. I was merely... convincing them about the importance of doing what you are supposed to." Tarn reported like he always had, despite his leader's slow descent from grace.

"Tarn, I _told_ you to erase the list. It's not your job to punish anybot anymore."

"But Lord Megatron...!" Ok, he was whinig now.

"No, Tarn, it's not up for discussion."

"I don't want to run around, cleaning up their messes just to be able to not live in filth." Que pouting behind his mask.

"What was it _this_ time?" Megatron sounded exasperated.

"They don't put the used cubes in the dishwasher! Look! The sink is full of them! Again!"

Tarn was close to hysterics. It was _disgusting_! The 'Cons forgot dirty plating in the washracks and on the floor by the armor washer. The couch in the rec room was sometimes covered in ruststick crumbs. Sticky marks where energon cubes had sat on the table. And nobot _ever_  put _the fragging dishes in the fragging dishwasher!_  Tarn felt like he needed a trip to the washracks right now. Except even the washracks were filthy. He knew some bots _interfaced_ in there. _Ugh._

Megatron looked at the two cubes in the sink, the cubes he and Optimus had left there the night before, too... _busy_  to take the time to empty the dishwasher of the clean contents and put their own cubes in there.

"Well, you could put up a note to remind everybot about cleaning up after themselves. A _nonthreatening_ note." He added the last part because, well, it _was_  Tarn after all.

"Fine." The tank grumbled and stomped off towards the bridge.

Megatron sighed and started to empty the dishwasher, putting things away.

"Thank you Lord Megatron. I thought he would shoot us." Vortex said.

"Yeah, thank you. For not making a thing of this. And for changing everything, really. You know, your new style of leadership." Wildrider filled in.

"It's nice here." Astrotrain agreed.

They fell silent and tensed a little when Tarn stomped back in, a laminated note in his hand. He taped it on one of the cupboards and the others zoomed in to read it.

**_Your carrier doesn't live here! Clean up after yourself!_ **


End file.
